


Step Mother

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: :), Henry will be a great mom, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Step Mother-Son Relationship, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	

父亲说他是一切。

哦瞧瞧他。雪白的肌肤，柔嫩的脸蛋，宽松布料下的曼妙肉体，所有都是那么恰到好处。那日骄阳似火，花园中，他笑得仿若含羞的嫩色花苞，抬头一刹那，金色阳光照亮了湛蓝眼眸中的碎裂琥珀，美得令男孩头晕目眩。

黑发美人挽着父亲的手撒娇，甜腻得仿佛空气里都是流淌的蜜糖。他双眼眨动，好奇地四处张望，却躲闪着不敢看向他的继子，也许只是怕羞。

多么奇妙的造物，美丽绝伦，娇小性感。隆起的腹部让他看上去是刚步入生育期的艳母，但艾米知道，亨利年轻水嫩，比刚成年的自己大不了几岁。

年迈的父亲娶了这样漂亮的娇妻，艾米不为自己的生母扼腕，因为他知道，父亲不可能抵挡得了这个男孩的诱惑。

他也一样。

继母住了进来，当真像个女主人般美丽大方，对待继子也是极尽疼宠——艾米怀念那些日子，无忧无虑的时光，他替亨利戴上父亲买下的奢华首饰，伴他骑马出游，于街市玩乐，甚至在小旅馆中与他共枕而眠，在被窝下亲密地咬耳朵，说那些羞耻的令人捧腹的糗事。

但他不能像个孩子般向亨利要求，那些属于母子的最私密的一些事儿，比如说：

他觊觎亨利的乳房。

他想埋进那丰满而温暖的软肉中，捧着两团滑腻的肥奶揉捏，在继母害羞的目光下舔他的乳头，拨弄奶孔，吸含乳晕。他想听亨利哭泣，想看那脸蛋浮现情欲的潮红，他情愿为此受罚，真的，他愿意亨利生气地挥起小手扇他巴掌，他愿意那漂亮的嘴里吐出愤怒而颤抖的字眼，他发誓，若能见到那样的亨利，他会死的，他会死去然后从地狱中挣扎爬出，将继母按在父亲的床上掰开那双淫荡的肥美大腿，罔顾继母的尖叫，把鸡巴捅进那罪恶的肥臀里，肏起一通水花四溅。

上帝啊，他想强奸自己的继母。

那该死的，无时无刻不在勾引他的继母。那如今躺在沙发上，仅穿半透明丝绸睡裙的男孩，他的母亲，他的英伦玫瑰。

艾米坐下了，手抚摸着亨利光裸的小腿。他的继母在嘤咛，似乎还徜徉在甜美的梦中。

他面对谁都是这副天真无辜的模样吗。

艾米思忖着，手指滑到了肉乎乎的臀肉中，抬抬指头，刚好沾到了妈咪阴唇上的透明淫液。

这可真是糟糕。

他望向外面漆黑的夜空，落地钟沉重的钟摆慢悠悠晃荡，时间突然变得很慢很慢，他想，他早该付诸行动了。

“母亲。”

他低语着，压在了亨利身上。继母沐浴后的香气从脖颈处传来，温暖柔和，却像暴风雨般冲昏了他的头脑，瞬间转为混沌与狂乱。他的手脚不受控制，目光凶狠执着，直到闯进来的女仆尖叫着打翻了精美的银质餐具，他才真切体会到这一切正在发生。

看呐，夫人雪白的双腿尽数暴露，搭在少爷的肩膀上，少爷褪了衣裤，挺动下身，巨大的紫红色肉棒在夫人的淫洞里来回抽插，娇嫩的肉环圈不住巨物，被拉扯得穴肉翻飞，骚水汩汩喷出，大量甜腻而透明的液体流下沙发，诱惑着少爷俯下身吮吸洞口，连同脆弱的阴核一同吸得红肿。

夫人浪叫得仿佛断了气，虚弱的哀鸣和求饶挠得人心痒难耐。少爷没有停止，他强吻着亨利濡湿的饱满唇瓣，不停说爱他，想要他。夫人哭红了眼，心也软了，握着乳房亲自给继子喂奶，话语里也带着一丝嗔意。

坏孩子，都被下人看到了，你让妈咪怎么办呀……

继母抽噎起来，躲在儿子强壮的臂膀下委屈地讨着吻，乞求安慰。

end


End file.
